


Strip Tease

by AnonymousBigfoot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crossdressing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Future, M/M, Orginal Characters, Romance, Social Anxiety, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Swearing, a little comedy, a little violence, anything/everything police, big age gap, strip teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBigfoot/pseuds/AnonymousBigfoot
Summary: After dealing with his girlfriend nagging him all day, Lieutenant Theo Reinhart decides to break up with her over text and stop in at the local strip club for a drink or two. But he somehow winds up getting a lap dance from a female stripper and receiving a kiss afterwards? Now he's back on his feet, after being yelled at by his now ex, and is slowly coming back to reality. But what happens when he meets his new partner for the police force? Will Ian Carey help Theo get back into a new relationship? Or will things take a turn for the worse, or for better in Theo's case?





	Strip Tease

Have you ever had that moment of thought where you think, "Hmm, I kinda regret doing that"? But then like two weeks later you do the exact same thing? Say if you have a loving girlfriend and decide to cheat on her with her best friend. Yeah the sex might've been amazing and all, but you still regret doing it. You regret seeing her eyes go from "what the fuck?" to "how could you?".  
But then two weeks later, you cheat on another girl and regret seeing the exact same thing you saw/heard with the first girl. Tears, threats, and everything else in between.  
I bet you're thinking, "How the actual fuck is that relevant to this story?"  
"I'm cheating on my fourth and final girlfriend. You're welcome."  
A long sigh slipped from the mouth of the waitress pouring me a drink.  
"And you decide to cheat on her at a strip club?" another waitress asked while my cup was being poured. "Classy."  
I heavily sighed and slumped down into my chair. "What did she do this time?"  
"She kept fucking nagging me and bitching about how I shouldn't be out too late because I'll cheat on her like I did to all my exes, " I replied. "Natashaaaa."  
"Yes, baby?"  
"What am I going to do?"  
Natasha took a last sip of her drink and slammed the glass down on the counter. "If it was me, " she began, "I'd call her up and break up with her."  
I groaned, "But how do I do that without her manipulating me?"  
Natasha chuckled and shook her head. "You hang up. The worst she could do is say that you abused her."  
"Or molest her, " added one of the waitresses. She pushed my drink over to me and I took a swig. "I mean they'd probably believe her over you, but you have the texts, right?"  
I slammed my drink down and nodded. "Ever since the beginning of this hellfest, I knew that I should save my messages." I tapped the side of my pants where my "phone" was at.  
"I still can't believe you still don't own a decent phone, " said a stripper walking past in awe. "Or an actual phone, you rock-bottom slag."  
Natasha put a finger in the air. "Cathy, don't be harsh on him. You can't even dance properly. So don't go around calling him a rock-bottom slag. It's not polite."  
Cathy rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Meanwhile, I was still down in the dumps of what I should do about my soon-to-be ex.  
"Hey uhh, Phoe, " Natasha said, leaning over the counter. "I heard that you guys hired a new stripper, right?"  
Phoenix giggled and nodded. "Yep. Her name is Dixie and she has been in the stripper industry ever since she was fourteen."  
I almost choked on my drink after hearing that.  
"Cat catch your tongue, Mr. Reinhart?"  
"You're joking, right?" I asked. "Isn't that illegal for a fourteen year old to be doing that kind of---"  
"Her parents were poor and she needed the money, " Phoenix replied. "Also don't worry. Until her eighteenth birthday, we didn't allow her to do private shows."  
"Well that's good, " I replied. "So how old is she now?"  
"Why do you ask, Mr. Reinhart? Are you interested in her?" Phoenix asked. "Because we could bring her out here and introduce you to her."  
I chuckled and shook my head no. I'm not interested in having a relationship at the moment. Even though I'm at a strip club and probably had plans of getting a lap dance. I need to be really really drunk for that to happen.

The lights dimmed and a female stripper walked out on the small stage to perform a little dance on the pole. She was dressed in thigh high boots, a red and black corset, black booty shorts, and fishnet stockings. Her entire face was covered with a silky, black veil that was dotted with small gold sparkles. Phoenix and Natasha were busy watching while I stared down at the bar counter and sipped my drink.

I'm just a bachelor, and I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride, without even fallin off

Ah, the classic. I remember hearing this when I was just an infant. Except it wasn't the rendition.

Gotta be compatible  
takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't wanna get on

I suddenly felt a foot swing at my ankle and a tap on my shoulder. It was Natasha.  
"Theo, look!" she whispered, pointing up at the stage. "Quickly!"  
I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze up at the stage. The female stripper had one hand gripping the pole while the other was unzipping her corset from the back.  
"And why should I find this amusing?" I asked. But before I could get a reply, the girl stripped the corset off of her body and tossed it into the back of the stage. Now a leg and hand was gripped tightly around the pole as the girl swung herself around the silver object.  
"Natasha?"  
A smirk was glued to her mouth as she turned around in her chair to face me. Oh god, what is it now?  
"Look here, Theo, " Natasha said in a threatening way, "I can tell from your lack of enthusiasm that you're bored, so how about I call over that girl so she can give you a proper lap dance."  
I, again, shook my head no, but Natasha grabbed my wrists and squeezed.  
"Theo, you're doing this whether you like it or not."  
I gulped and decided to do what she said. Because if you've been around this girl as long as I have, she can get you to do things that you don't want to do.

Natasha shoved me into a room in the back of the building. I sat down on a leather couch in the middle of the small room and waited for a while.  
It had to be at least five or so minutes until the velvet curtain opened and in walked a girl. She was dressed in velvet, red, booty shorts; fishnet stockings, a black, strapless bra, and no shoes. Her black hair was tied up into a clean bun with one of those rubber bands with the little fluffy thing on top. Her eyes were green and her smirk was starting to scare me.  
"Hello there handsome, " said the girl, holding out her hand. "What's your name?"  
I shook the girls hand and smiled. "I'm Deputy Theodore Reinhart of Brooklyn's police department. What's yours?"  
The girl giggled and held her a finger up to my lips. "I don't like giving my name out on the first dance. So call me whatever you like for now."  
"Ok. How about Katelyn."  
"Sounds like fun." Katelyn placed two hands onto my thighs, leaned in closer to me and smiled. "Well Mr. Reinhart. We're going to have so much fun tonight. So sit back, relax, and let me do the work."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Katelyn let go of my thighs and started giving me a lap dance. And to tell the truth, it was kinda bland. I mean she did shake her ass in my face a couple of times, spread my legs out so she could grind on me, and rub her hands up and down my stomach. But I wasn't really feeling anything.  
"Are you having fun, Mr. Reinhart?"  
"Can I please leave?" is what I wanted to say, but I responded with a soft smile and a nod.  
Then out of nowhere, Katelyn completely jumps onto my lap; her legs are wrapped around my waist, and her hands and wrapped around my neck.  
"Ok, " I said, adjusting myself on the couch. "Umm. . .what the actual fuck do you think you're doing?"  
Katelyn moves a strand of hair away from her eye and stares at me with lustful eyes.  
"I want to kiss you, " she replied. "Is that too much to ask?"  
"Yes, " I replied. "It is." I placed two hands on the sides of me and started to get up. "Now if you excuse me---"  
But I was quickly interrupted by a hand and fingernails gripping at my neck. My head is now firmly pushed up against the wall, a large BANG coming soon after.  
"I don't think so, Theodore."  
Alright, now is the time to say that I'm trembling with fear.  
In an aggressive tone, I asked, "Could you please get up?" I was now pissed at this point. "It's fucking late and I---"  
"Please. . ." Katelyn lets go of my throat, rests both hands onto my shoulders, and hangs her head low. "I-. . .I want you. . ."  
Fuck. . .now I feel bad.  
I reach up and place a finger underneath her chin. Tilting her head up, I find that she is crying. Well. . .starting to cry.  
"Look, " I began, "if you hadn't forced yourself onto me, I wouldn't have raised my voice with you."  
Katelyn wiped her tears away with her finger. "You're right, " she said while letting go of my shoulders. "I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry I made you raise your voice with me. I'm sorry I forced myself onto you."  
The girl hopped off of my lap and adjusted her hair and clothes. I smoothed back my hair into place and taped my foot on the carpet.  
"But if it's just one kiss."  
Katelyn turned around and looked at me as if I just discovered gravity.  
"Yes, " she replied. "It's just one. Just. One."  
"Ok. Just one."  
Katelyn walked over and sat back onto my lap. She cupped her hands around my face and proceeded to lean forward. I ran my fingers through her hair and pushed her head towards mine.  
With her glossed over strawberry and peach lips and my crusty dried ones, we locked lips instantly. And to be honest, this Katelyn kid was a pretty good kisser. It was so good, we might've slipped each other tongue. I haven't kissed like this since a year ago. Actually, scratch that. I haven't kissed in a year, so this was quite fun for me.

"Kaity! I'm home, " I called, opening the door to my house. It was late and the lights were off in the kitchen. Weird. Normally they're on at this time.  
The old stairs near the laundry room creaked as, what I assumed to be, footsteps treaded down quickly.  
Kaity emerged from the door down the hall and I greeted her with a small wave and a hello. She just glared at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"'Is something wrong'?" Katy repeated while walking down the hall to me. "Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong."  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Kaity came sprinting towards me; her hand raised in the air. Oh fuck me. . .  
SMACK!  
"That's what you get for fucking COMING HOME LATE!" she screamed. I held a hand up to my cheek and a stinging pain jolted my hand away.  
"Also, " Kaity held up her phone in front of my face, "thanks for breaking up over texts, asshole! I really appreciate it."  
I nodded and bit my lower lip. There is absolutely nothing I can do or say when Kaity gets this mad. She'll usually swing a punch at me, throw something at the wall and break it, or just call me an asshole and verbally abuse me. Which I've gotten used to ever since the month after we started going out.  
"And what is that smell?" Kaity held out my arm and started sniffing it like a bloodhound. Her grip suddenly became tighter and her head sprang up like a jack in the box to look at me and give me a very pissed off glare.  
"Looks like someone was a little horny and decided to fool around with some sluts!"  
"I wouldn't call them sluts, Kaity, " I replied. "They're just girls who really need the cash."  
"Exactly. They're money sluts." Kaity let go of my arm and pushed me against the door. My tailbone hit the doorknob and I moaned in pain.  
"I can't believe you decided to visit a strip club after a hard day of work. Of all the places you could've gone, it just had to be a strip club didn't it?"  
I rested a hand on my tailbone and stood up straight. I have had enough of this. I'm going to tell her what I've wanted to since day one. "Look here, young lady, " I began, "I have had enough of your crap. I don't want to be with someone who verbally abuses me, smacks me when they're mad, and just makes me feel worthless."  
Kaity crossed her arms and started angrily tapping her foot on the ground. She looked like she was going to explode any second now.  
"So if you excuse me, I'd like it if you went upstairs, packed your shit and left. For good."  
"Uh huh. Like I'll do that."  
I reached into my pockets and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "How about you think again, honey."  
Kaity grunted and gave me a nasty look. "Fuck. You."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tuesday August 2, 2035

I walked through the two double glass doors at the front of the building and made my way over to the front desk. A girl perked her head up at me, who was walking very slowly over to the desk with my hands held in front of me.  
"No need to be so shy, " she reassured with a soft smile. "Everyone's nervous on their first day of work."  
I nodded and reached into my pockets. I pulled out a small card and handed it to her.  
"Ian Alec Carey, huh?" the girl asked. "Weren't you that guy who accidentally---"  
"Can I please just get to my interview?" I asked, stopping the girl from saying anything else. "I have umm. . .an interview about my job here as Lieutenant Clemens partner. I need to see if I'm qualified enough."  
The girl chuckled and shook her head. "I don't recall Mr. Clemens ever needing a 'partner'. Where did you get this idea from, little boy?"  
"It was in this weeks paper. Mr. Clemens made an ad out saying that he needed a partner since he's becoming really old. At least, I think it was."  
The girl nodded and told me to "give her a second" while she picked up the nearby phone and started dialing numbers. Probably to call Mr. Clemens and tell him I was here. Or tell security to kick me out because she looked pretty mad while talking to the person on the other line.  
"Yes I understand, " she said into the phone. "But I never heard anything about Mr. Clemens needing a partner." Pause. "Well I never read the paper." Pause. "Don't try telling me what to do! You're the one who buys everybody donuts!" An even longer pause. Man, this girl looked about ready to blow a fuse. "Fine! I'll tell him." Pause. "And fuck you too, Marge." The girl slammed the phone back into its place and looked at me with a distasteful look.  
"Go find the office cubicles. Mr. Clemens is on the second one to your right."  
"And would that be?" I asked. "Could you. . .could you please show me?"  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Go find it yourself."

Name: Ian Alec Carey  
Age: 18  
D.O.B: March 10, 2017  
Height: 5'3  
Jail time: None  
Disabilities: None  
Disorders: I don't know  
Any work experience?: I used to work as a maid on the Ft. Lauderdale in Florida that was run by my uncle, who allowed me to work there, until I accidentally drugged a female customer with a d.r.d that I found in a bag that was labeled "for large parties".  
Why should we hire you?: I'm good with people, sometimes. I'm not an introvert, but I can become shy when around many people and/or a large crowd. I'm good at serving when needed, and help out when I can. I can also do massages if you're stressed out

Mr. Clemens laid down my small resume on the table and looked up at me. I could tell that he was not happy by the look of his furrowing eyebrows.  
"One question, " he said. "How the hell did you accidentally drug somebody?"  
I gulped down hard and started twiddling with my thumbs. "I-It was an honest mistake, " I replied. "I just added the small tablet to the drink and the next thing I knew, the girl was passed out on the couch. I didn't mean to."  
Mr. Clemens nodded and sighed. "You're still so young, so I'll let that slide. For now."  
Yes!  
"But."  
Crap.  
"What do you mean 'I don't know' when I came to the disorders? Do you not know which one you have, or do you not know if you have one?"  
"I don't know if I have one, " I replied. "I never felt depressed, ate less and less, or even went through a mood change."  
At least, I don't think I did.  
"Well then." Mr. Clemens stood up from his chair and wiped off his pants. "It was nice speaking with you, young Ian. I believe that you've qualified as being a Lieutenant's pup, or as people now call them 'partners'. I prefer a Lieutenants pup over partner, but we all have our own opinions."  
I stood up from my seat and shook Mr. Clemens hand with glee. "So when shall I start working with you, Mr. Clemens?"  
Mr. Clemens shook his head and crossed his arms. "Did you not read the fine print correctly?"  
What does he mean by that? I read it fine. I even skimmed over it twice just to be sure I didn't miss anything. "Of course I did. Why don't you think so?"  
"Ian, oh Ian, " Mr. Clemens said with a grin on his face. "You're not working for me, but for Mr. Reinhart. I did put that in there, didn't I?"  
Wait WHAT?!  
"But Mr. Clemens, " I began, "in the ad you put---"  
"I only put that because of reasons." He turned to look over at Lieutenant Reinhart, who was busy typing away at his computer in the corner of the room. "Girl reasons to be exact."  
"What do you mean by that exactly?"  
Mr. Clemens sighed and sat back down in his chair. "If I had put that Mr. Theo needed a partner to work with, we'd have lines upon lines of girls just begging for the job offer."  
Oh. Well that makes somewhat sense. I mean, he is a good looking man. And with a good looking man comes a smoking hot babe of a girlfriend.  
"Well I suppose you did the right thing, " I replied. I sat back down in the chair and folded my hands together. "Now when can I start?"  
Mr. Clemens held out a sheet of paper for me to fill out while he also called over Mr. Reinhart.  
"Theo, I'd like you to meet Ian. He's your new pup."  
Lieutenant Reinhart held out his hand to me and I shook it.  
"Nice to meet you, Ian, " Lieutenant Reinhart said. "I can't wait to work with you."  
I nodded. "Yeah, same. . .same here."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! Next chapter will probably be longer :)


End file.
